Gúmiz Gurich
**Ava **Berard **Gomez d.y. **Amalasuintha |species = Menneske|birthDate = 22. januar, 3522, A.Æ. Pa'arch, Avalon|deathDate = 6. mars, 3573, A.Æ. (52 år) Duchy, Coinneach, Avalon|society-place = Sølvsmed Adelsmann |aliases = Lord Gumarich Gomez Gumarich d.e.}}Gúmiz Gurich ''' var en avalonsk sølvsmed. Han var grunnleggeren av huset Gumarich og var gift med en alminnelig landsbypike, Isa Nus. Han fikk fire barn med henne, hvor kjønnene var likt fordelt – Ava, Berard, Gomez d.y. og Amalasuintha. Gúmiz er en forgjenger av Ellanher Gumarich – siste Gumarich som ble født og døde i Avalon. Biografi Tidlig liv Gúmiz var født av Ja'ames Gurich og Hattie Avelina. Han hadde tre søstre – Roza, Waltraud og Luíseach – som alle kun har få kjente fakta om dem selv og livet deres. Ingen av søsknene viste noe særlig interesse for smedyrket som faren deres drev – og Gúmiz hadde heller ingen ønsker om å bli smed. Gúmiz var først ikke interessert i å hjelpe faren sin på noen som helst måte i smien, men begynte som en maler, og brukte seks år i Derry på malerstudiene sine – men snudde senere sin interesse for yrket som sølvsmed. Fremtidsutsikter Tilbake i sin hjemby nord i Avalon, Gúmiz tok opp kontakten med sin far. Først nå ønsket han å bli smed, og faren var irritert. Han mente dessuten at det ikke var verdt bryet å bli en sølvsmed, når det var mer bruk for grovsmeder. Gúmiz var av en annen oppfatning, men gikk med på at faren skulle lære ham det mest grunnleggende – så skulle Gúmiz senere selv ta utdannelsen for å bli en sølvsmed. Da Gúmiz hadde bestått svenneprøven og blitt en fullstendig utlært sølvsmed, flyttet han til Freton i det nordøstlige Avalon. I Freton møtte Gúmiz Isa Nus. Det tok ikke lang tid før de utviklet et forhold; det tok enda kortere tid før Isa tok Gurich-nanvet inn i sitt eget. Hesten og prinsen Da Freton en dag fikk besøk av herskerne av Avalon, var Gúmiz og hans kone – samt to av deres barn – blant de første som så kongefamilien ankomme byen. Bakgrunnen var politisk, noe alle visste – ellers ville de ikke satt sine ben der. Kongefamilien var viktige faktorer hvis freden var skjør mellom Pan-Taka og Soleil, og det var den akkurat da. Allikevel var kronprinsessen av mer avgjørende betydning enn lillebroren hennes. Det var i den avalonske kongefamiliens interesse at Pan-Taka forble allierte – for å unngå at hovedstaden ble angrepet – så de aktet å tilby kronprinsessens hånd til de pan-takiske kongelige i bytte mot lojalitet. Til gjengjeld ville Avalon støtte Pan-Taka i en eventuell konflikt. Prins Argus var med for syns skyld – vise at han også brydde seg. Freton var valgt som møtepunkt for de pan-takiakse kongelige og soleiske diplomatene på grunn av sine myrbefengte områder rundt byen. Byen var for liten for en hel armada, og en kunne ikke oppholde militære styrker på utsiden av byen og omegn – myromådene strakk seg rundt to mil ut fra byen. Da datteren Ava kom hjem etter å ha lekt rundt myrområdene med nabojenten, kom hun hjem og sa at en adelsgutt hadde satt hesten sin fast i et myrvann. Gúmiz ba datteren om å føre ham til denne gutten. De hadde møtt på ham og sa at de skulle finne hjelp, og da de nådde frem så Gúmiz at det var ingen andre enn selve prins Argus av Avalon. Den seksten år gamle prinsen hadde utvilsomt stukket av fra anstanden sin – som hadde vært for enfoldige til å hente flere å lete etter ham, og virret rundt alene. Med mye klabb og babb klarte Gúmiz og datteren å bringe hesten opp av myrvannet. Da dette var gjort, var prinsen umåtelig lykkelig – og bestemte seg der og da for å gjøre Gúmiz til adelsmann. Han forklarte videre at han imidlertid ikke kunne dele ut titler uten videre, bare ledende monark – hans mor – kunne gjøre det. Vel tilbake i ambassaden ble prins Argus tatt imot av en flokk tjenere som rev ham fra hesten sin og førte ham opp mot badene for å vakse ham. Gúmiz selv ble bragt inn i ambassaden og vist inn i en sal hvor han ble bedt om å vente. Gúmiz sto og ventet, og da monarken av Avalon og hennes gemal ble vist inn, gjorde Gúmiz et dypt bukk. Dronningen av Avalon uttalte sin glede over Gúmiz' heltemot, og gjorde ham til baron av Gumarich. Liv som adelsmann Som adelsmann, hadde Gúmiz – som hadde endret navnet sitt til Gomez Gumarich 'da han ble gjort adelig – mulighet til å nå menn og kvinner av en klasse som før hadde vært utenfor hans rekkevidde. Han satte sin lit til en betrodd kvinne som jobbet i smien. Han tillot seg endog å la henne ''få ''smien – og la den gå i arv hos hennes etterkommere – i bytte mot at en del av inntektene skull gå til det nyetablerte hus Gumarich. I tillegg til at Gúmiz nå hadde muligheten til å handle med adelige, hadde han flyttet til det sørlige Avalon – ettersom det var her landet hans lå. Det sørlige Avalon hadde et vennligere klima enn det nordlige, og han og hans familie etablerte en vingård samt en ny smie. Gúmiz følte at han måtte huske hvor han kom fra, og hadde derfor brukt lite penger på smien selv, det skulle være vanskelig å jobbe der. Hans første verk i denne smien var å lage et skjold av metall som han senere malte grønt på enkelte deler, resten var stålgrått. På baksiden graverte han inn med gullbokstaver: "''Du blir den du selv gjør deg til" Disse ordene ble senere gjort til huset Gumarichs motto. Som baron, måtte Gúmiz sverge sin troskap til hertugen av Coinneach. Dette innebar at han "frivillig" meldte seg inn i hertugens private garde og skulle kjempe ved hans side ved et opprør eller om han dro ut i krig og ønsket å ta med seg sin garde. Å være med i garden innebar at Gúmiz måtte forlate familien sin med jevne mellomrom for militære øvelser. Det var dessuten et faktum at da Gúmiz ble gjort til baron, kom slektningene som de spyttslikkerne de var og ba om penger. Da Gúmiz hadde gitt dem pengene sine, tok det ikke lang tid før alt var brukt opp i Duchy eller Osmosis. Til slutt ble Gúmiz lei av masingen deres, og bestemte seg for å hyre inn en kvinne ved navn Loretta som hans private livvakt. Hennes oppgave var enkel: forhindre at slektninger kommer til ham for å be om penger; ønsker de det, send dem bort. Loretta utførte sin oppgave med bravur. Da hun imidlertid fortalte at to av søstrene og deres menn hadde begynt å mase ekstra, bestemte Gúmiz seg for å sende dem i eksil i Pan-Taka – som på dette tidspunktet var Avalons allierte. '''Død Gúmiz hadde levd et langt og hardt liv. Det tok slutt da han var på et ball hos hertugen av Coinneach. Duchy Palace hadde blitt konstruert med tanke på at det skulle være et museum. Det var mange gamle og erverdige gjenstander der. Blant annet var det en syv tonn tung lysekrone. Takbjelkene hadde ikke blitt skikkelig vedlikeholdt. Denne kvelden raste lysekronen og tok med seg atten adelige og sju tjenere – blant disse var Gúmiz og hans kone. Familiemalerier Ja'ames.jpg|Ja'ames Gurich Faderen Hattie.jpg|Hattie Avelina Gurich Moderen Gurich-søstrene.jpg|Roza Gurich, Waltraud Gurich og Luíseach Gurich Søstrene Trivia # Gúmiz er avledet av det gammel-middelalderske Gomes ''som betyr "mann" # ''Gumarich ''er avledet av de germanske elementene ''guma som betyr "mann" og ric som betyr "makt, herkse". # Maleriene skapte han på sine eldre dager for å minnes familien sin #* Han så ikke på svogerne sine som familie, siden han mente de hadde ledet søstrene hans ut i unåde. Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Adelige Category:Baroner Category:Huset Gumarich Category:Familien Gurich Category:Sølvsmeder Category:Malere Category:Andre Æra